monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Toulon
Marie Toulon is a living puppet, brought to life using ancient magic. Her "mother" is the great-grand niece of the Puppet Master Andre Toulon, thus making Marie his "great-great-grand niece". Personality Marie is a rather intuitive, observant, and even a bit dark personality wise. Many think she's quiet or shy, due to her inability to speak, but really she is always watching everyone around her. She loves small children though, and is always happy to interact and play with them. She's very patient, since she often has a communication problem with most of her peers, but she love writing darker poetry which has been known to unnerve some people. But for most purposes, Marie is a typical teenager. Physical Appearance She is made completely of wood, and different types of wood at that. She's much taller and larger in scale than most puppet, but she's still short and petite compared to people in her peer group. Marie only stands at about 4'6", and will not grow as she ages. Her head, torso, and hands are made of a bluish-gray material, while her forearms and calves are gray, and her upper arms and thighs a dark brown. She has curly white hair, and no ears. She has stylized eyes and a painted on mouth; Marie is unable to speak though. Unlike some other "living puppets" she lacks the attachments for strings. Classical Monster Andre Toulon is a character from the Puppet Master movie franchise. He is a human, but by using an ancient Egyptian spell he was able to create living puppets. He was alive during World War II. Reltationships Family Marie's mother is your average human who was feeling lonely in her middle age, so she used her great-uncle's magic scroll to bring to life a child-sized puppet she created, making Marie. Marie loves her mother very dearly, and since being allowed to attend school, has felt much less smothered by her. Her mother is one of the people her poetry makes uncomfortable though, she she doesn't readily share it with her anymore, but basically the two have your typical mother-daughter relationship. Friends Due to her mutism, and her strange writing style, not many of her peers take to Marie that well, but none of them hate her by any means. Her best friend is Ferris Styx, another "living wood" student, who "does more than enough talking for the both of us". She also is good friends with Oliver Time, since they are two of the few students at MMS that can communicate with sign language fluently. Romance Currently Marie isn't interested in any romantic relationships, though Echo Vondergeist has been known to hit on her. However it has been hinted that in a few years, her friend Ferris could develop very strong feelings, but will not act upon them due to his player-like status. What her reaction if he were to is still yet to be known. Clothing Basic Marie wears a brown plaid sundress, and a neon pink mesh poncho. Her hair is tied up with a pink hair tie in a high ponytail, and she wears a set of black high heels. She has hot pink ankle bracelets, and a black/lace edged choker too. Her makeup consists of pink eyeshadow and dark lips. Night of the Living Dorks Unavailable. Frost Bitten Her hair is relatively short (shoulder length) and left loose. She has a black, gothic, military inspired coat with matching knee-high boots. She also has a pink plaid skirt with a white ruffle under skirt on. Her makeup consists of gold eyeshadow and dark lips. Trivia *Marie attends Monster Middle School, not Monster High *Her "human name" is still Marie Toulon *Her "gender bender name" is Maurice Toulon *Marie's design was based prominately on Blade's from the Puppet Master movie franchise *A Marie custom was planned at her creation, but has yet to be made Category:Original Characters Category:Monster Middle Schoolers Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Living Puppet Category:Females